Memories of a Red Rose
by TKHunter
Summary: Memories of a Red Rose, I hope you like this fanfic, I'm bad at summaries. I don't know if I should continue this or not. Update: I fixed some of my writings, but tell me if I made any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note, here is something I've read out of a Doujinshi or manga, I do not know which it is, but the art seems like a manga, but that's because I read manga more than doujinshi. If there's a fanfiction like this around in FanFiction, I will immediately delete this fic.

Selfless Ib.

"Finally, we made it Ib!" Garry said as he ran to the painting that brought them to this horrible world, he looked at her, noticing she's quiet and emotionless, almost as usual. Garry smiled slightly and looked at the painting, he jumped through it and looked back at her. "Come on Ib! This is the real world! We can finally get out of that dangerous place!" He said. But, he looked at her, she gave him a silent and emotionless stare. "Ib...? Is... Is something the matter?" He asked her. "Come on Ib! Get out of there! We don't know how long this portal will stay!" He urged her, then he noticed a blonde hair girl. "Oh just wait, let's just give her some time to decide!" She said childishly, looking at Ib, then she secretly grinned evilly.

"Why don't you stay here? We can be friends here!" Mary said to Ib, grinning childishly. Ib slowly looked at her, having an emotionless look, she slowly grabbed her hand. "A... Are you gonna stay here!? Yay!" Mary cheered childishly. "No! Ib! Get out! That place is too dangerous to play around! Please! Get out of there!" Garry begged and begged, wanting Ib to be safe. "Mmm!" Mary stuck out her tongue at Garry. "She's staying here with me! Right Ib?" Mary asked childishly. But Ib done something no one would have thought before. "Ah!?" Mary gasped. "Whoa!" She added being thrown toward of the portal.

"Ib! What are you doing!?" Mary asked her, suddenly beginning to tear up. "Ib!" She added. "No, Ib! Get out! It's too dangerous in there!" Garry warned and urged her. All Ib did was smile at Mary. "Mary... Even though you've tried to kill us, I still forgive you. I know you can change Mary, because I hope this is the chance for you to change, you're going in a world Garry and I live, well I used to live..." Ib said with a smile. "What are you saying!? Get out!" Mary begged, she tried to jump in as she noticed she was fading, but something stopped her. "No! You might get hurt if you try to go through that portal, or worse!" Garry said, he was also in tears, the fading paint seem wrong to him. "No! Garry! Let go! Please!" Mary cried, struggling to get out of his arms.

"Mary, I did not like you, I've always loved you." Ib said with a smile. "Please, smile and become human, I want you to change." She added, waving at her. "No! I'll change if you if get out of there!" Mary begged, Ib tried to talk, but no voice was heard, still smiling. "Ib. Ib! IB!" Mary cried, she struggled even more, but Garry held her down, tearing up. "I-Ib..." Garry said softly, then everything went blindingly bright.

"H-huh? Where am I?" Mary asked as she looked around, she was in an art gallery. "What...? I... Ib...?" She called out softly and looked around frantically. "Ib!" She called out. "Oh? Are you looking for a friend of yours?" A purple head man asked as he walked to her. "Garry! Where's Ib?!" Mary asked. "Huh? How do you know my name?" Garry asked. "Ib!" Mary said as she burst into tears. "I-Ib!" She sobbed. "Uh oh... A girl's crying, and we're in a crowded area!" Garry thought to himself and looked around. "Hey! You want a lemon hard candy? I got some in my pocket." He said with a smile, he tried to grab a candy in his pocket and pulled out... A handkerchief. "What... Wh-" Garry stopped and felt something heavy on his chest. "What the...?" Garry asked as he teared up. "... I... Ib." He said as he teared up. "I-Ib!" He said as he sobbed. "Why'd you did that, Ib?" He asked as he was sobbing.

"Why did it have to happen like this?!" Mary sobbed, falling down to her knees and sobbed.

To be honest, I cried as I wrote this, I'm quite emotional. I don't know if I should continue this or leave it like this? You can decide.


	2. Big, angry note here!

Hey people of internet, this is TKHunter, I tried to make a second chapter, but there was a problem. Slow internet plus cleaned cookies equals ;ASRIGVJ;AESIGFNJARSKAKJLSAKBGAKJWLEFNALWKJEGBAWEKJLFKLJGHAWEKJLFNAWEKJLFAWIEFHASKJDFAWKEJLBFAESKJFNLASKJDBAFN!

I'm angry now, I'll try to make the chapter again, so much work on the chapter I tried to make! So please be patient.


End file.
